


Сумерки

by 006_stkglm



Series: ВП [5]
Category: North and South - Elizabeth Gaskell | UK TV, Persuasion - Jane Austen
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1) ER<br/>2) происходит в той же вселенной что и <a href="http://fk-2o13.diary.ru/p190803156.htm">Мать и Сын</a>, <a href="http://fk-2o13.diary.ru/p191792372.htm">Между Севером и Югом</a> (ФБ-2013), <a href="http://fk-2014.diary.ru/p199677683.htm?oam#more2">Грозовой перевал</a>, <a href="http://fk-2014.diary.ru/p199485342.htm?oam#more5">Соль</a> (ФБ-2014)<br/>3) Написано на ФБ-2015 (на diary.ry) для команды Ричарда Армитиджа</p>
    </blockquote>





	Сумерки

**Author's Note:**

> 1) ER  
> 2) происходит в той же вселенной что и [Мать и Сын](http://fk-2o13.diary.ru/p190803156.htm), [Между Севером и Югом](http://fk-2o13.diary.ru/p191792372.htm) (ФБ-2013), [Грозовой перевал](http://fk-2014.diary.ru/p199677683.htm?oam#more2), [Соль](http://fk-2014.diary.ru/p199485342.htm?oam#more5) (ФБ-2014)  
> 3) Написано на ФБ-2015 (на diary.ry) для команды Ричарда Армитиджа

Мистер Джон Торнтон мог блестяще управлять фабрикой, заключать прибыльные сделки и безошибочно оценивать риски того или иного делового предложения, с равной эффективностью действуя как с другого конца страны, так и из своего кабинета в Милтоне, но в том, что касалось заботы о собственном благополучии, на него далеко не всегда можно было положиться. Вот и сейчас, возвращаясь затемно после затянувшейся деловой поездки в Бат, капитан Уэнтворт не удивился, увидев, что в давно уже мирно спящем поместье было ярко освещено окно кабинета. Султан — гнедой жеребец, любимец капитана — нетерпеливо заржал, почуяв родные конюшни Киллинч-холла, и без понуканий ускорил бег.

Подбежавший грум с низким поклоном подхватил поводья.  
— Мистер Торнтон отужинал? — спросил капитан Уэнтворт, спешиваясь и передавая вышедшему встречать его дворецкому дорожный плащ, перчатки и шляпу.  
— Никак нет, сэр Фредерик. Мистер Торнтон сегодня не покидал кабинета. В три пополудни Мэри подала тосты и чай, — доложил дворецкий и, увидев, как помрачнел хозяин, осторожно осведомился, — прикажете подавать ужин в кабинет?

Сэр Фредерик вдохнул и, здраво рассудив, что в столь поздний час сон будет куда более полезен, нежели плотная трапеза, покачал головой:  
— Нет, Джордж, но распорядитесь на кухне, чтобы к завтраку накрывали как на четверых, — и, отпустив слугу, направился в кабинет.

Мистер Торнтон сидел, устало откинувшись в кресле. Сюртука на нем не было, рукава сорочки были закатаны, как всегда, когда он работал с бумагами. Свет лампы бросал мягкие отблески на заострившиеся от усталости черты его лица, которое, впрочем, тотчас озарилось мягкой улыбкой, стоило только хозяину поместья ступить на порог.  
— Сэр Фредерик! Друг мой, я ждал вас не раньше завтрашнего дня.  
— Я торопился к вам, — просто ответил капитан Уэнтворт, протягивая руку. Мистер Торнтон вложил в нее свою и не выразил ни малейшего неудовольствия, когда капитан задержал ее, мягко перевернув ладонью вверх и погладив кожу там, где чернели одно или два пятнышка чернил.

Мистер Торнтон со вздохом откинулся в кресле. Сэр Фредерик присел на край стола, как случалось ему делать в Итоне, бросил взгляд на ровные ряды цифр в бухгалтерской книге, пухлую стопку конвертов — чернила на верхнем еще не просохли — и отложенное в сторону письмо, над ответом к которому мистер Торнтон, верно, размышлял до приезда капитана.

— Я полагаю, блистательная миссис Уотсон вновь просит увеличить ей содержание? — спросил капитан, вздернув бровь. Мистер Уотсон, казавшийся чрезвычайно выгодной партией для юной мисс Торнтон, по возвращении из медового месяца пустился в очередную финансовую авантюру, обернувшуюся грандиозным крахом. Мистер Торнтон взглянул на капитана с легкой укоризной и, со вздохом коснувшись свободной рукой высокого чела, произнес:  
— Вероятно, потому, что мистеру Уотсону нужны средства на очередную блистательную спекуляцию.  
Сэр Фредерик сочувственно сжал уставшие за весь день от пера пальцы своего гостя и компаньона:  
— Прискорбно наблюдать, что одного — в какой-то мере тоже весьма блистательного — провала сему достойному мужу показалось недостаточно, — теплые губы капитана мягко коснулись натертой пером кожи пальцев, словно прося извинения за свои слова. Мистер Торнтон, оставаясь стойким противником всяческих финансовых манипуляций с капиталом, положением, в котором поневоле оказалась миссис Уотсон, был несколько обеспокоен.

Уголки рта мистера Торнтона дрогнули в преисполненной удовольствия улыбке, на высоких бледных скулах зарделся едва заметный в мягком отсвете свечей румянец:  
— Фрэд, друг мой, вам всегда удается самым наиприятным образом отвлечь меня от всяческих забот.  
Капитан Уэнтворт просиял, разом напомнив мистеру Торнтону восторженного мичмана, с которым делил комнату в колледже, и ответил мягко, но с искренностью чувств, придавшей его словам пылкости:  
— Поверьте мне, Джон, это свое качество я ценю премного выше остальных.

Мистер Торнтон ответил признательным кивком, и от внимательных глаз капитана не укрылись ни тени, залегшие у него под глазами, ни бледность кожи, ни чуть резче обозначившиеся складки в уголках тонких губ.  
— Идемте, Джон. На сегодня с вас довольно бумаг и подсчетов, — сэр Фредерик мягко потянул его за руку, — подумаем о содержании миссис Уотсон завтра.  
Мистер Торнтон со вздохом оглядел плоды трудов своих и устало поднялся с кресла:  
— Должен признать, сэр Фредерик, я повинуюсь вам с радостью.

Лампа в руках капитана Уэнтворта отбрасывала причудливые тени на стены просторного холла, верхняя ступенька лестницы привычно скрипнула под ногами джентльменов. Потревоженный мотылек заплясал на самой границе света и теней, не решаясь ни приблизиться, ни отдалиться. Щелкнул замок на двери хозяйской спальни. Внутри было тепло: слуги позаботились о том, чтобы растопить камин и приготовить постель. Капитан Уэнтворт прикрутил фитиль и поставил лампу на бюро. Мистер Торнтон подошел к окну, отдернул занавеси, распахнул створки. Ночной ветерок, играясь с пышными, как юбки лондонской модницы, кисейными занавесями, принес в просторную опочивальню запахи цветущего жасмина.

— Завтра будет хороший день, — вполголоса, словно беседуя сам с собой, произнес мистер Торнтон, придерживая отдернутую занавесь изящными длинными пальцами. Капитан Уэнтворт скинул дорожный сюртук, подошел ближе к окну и остановился, глядя через его плечо на аккуратно подстриженные изгороди, усыпанные полураспустившимися бутонами роз, кусты жасмина, словно хлопьями снега усеянные звездочками мелких белых цветков, и засыпанные гравием дорожки, ведущие к потаенным уголкам. Из погруженной в сонный мрак глубины сада, какую в сгустившихся сумерках уже не различал взгляд, доносился мягкий шелест струй фонтана.

— Действительно, — вполголоса подтвердил сэр Фредерик. От сорочки мистера Торнтона исходил легкий аромат Кельнской воды. Смешанный с терпким, душистым запахом цветущего жасмина, он кружил голову, девятым валом прокатывался по жилам, напитывая чресла жаркой тяжестью.

Мистер Торнтон потянул за аккуратный узел шейного платка, накрахмаленный воротничок сорочки раздался в стороны, обнажив изгиб ключицы. Не в силах устоять, капитан Уэнтворт склонился ниже, касаясь губами светлой кожи там, где темные завитки коротко остриженных волос обнажали алебастровую мочку уха. Мистер Торнтон испустил долгий вздох. Длинные пальцы сжались, сминая невесомую кружевную паутину белоснежных кисейных занавесей. Ладонь сэра Фредерика легла ему на бок: поначалу невесомо, едва ощутимыми касаниями кончиков пальцев к складкам шелковой сорочки, она прижималась все тесней, сквозь тонкую ткань обдавая кожу жаром, подобно тому, как раскаленное железо обжигает бок породистого животного, навек закрепляя над ним волю хозяина.

— Идемте в постель, Джон, — выдохнул сэр Фредерик, не поднимая головы. Жилка на горле мистера Торнтона под его губами билась часто-часто.  
— Идемте, Фред, — шепнул мистер Торнтон в ответ, разжимая пальцы.

Кисейные занавеси с легким шелестом сомкнулись вновь, полупрозрачной завесой отделяя хозяйскую спальню Киллинч-холла от остального мира.


End file.
